


The case

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Silvia Tilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This is based on the scene where Michael received a case addressed to her from her dead captain. Michael thanks her captain and friend for the precious gift. Tilly encourages her to open the case.





	The case

My new roommate  
It seems like fate  
Brought us together  
She brought me a case  
It`s not made of leather  
She saved me a trip  
To the depot

Philippa, you sent me the case  
But i was afraid  
So i paced   
Thinking what to do  
I shoved the case  
Under my bed  
I forgot it was there

Tilly heard the beep  
She must have peeked  
Under my bed  
Open it, she said  
Or it won`t stop beeping  
I don`t know what i`m feeling  
Shall i open it?

The case made its way across the galaxy  
To find you  
I think you should open it  
I watched you tame that creature  
Called Ripper  
You shouldn`t be afraid  
Just be brave, she said

So i opened the case  
At a very slow pace  
I was not sure  
What was inside  
I lifted the old telescope  
To make me see the universe  
Like a kaleidoscope  
Of the ever changing universe  
It`s been in your family  
For generations  
Now it`s mine

No, i don`t have a command yet  
But don`t fret  
I`ve been stripped of rank  
But sometimes   
Up is down  
And down is up  
Just like Alice said  
I won`t be afraid.

The new captain  
Has no sarcasm  
Like you had  
But he gets the job done  
I do not frown  
Or keep my head down  
I do what needs to be done

Thank you for the precious gift  
I will use it well  
And maybe share it with Tilly  
Saru is first officer now  
You would be proud  
Sleep now, my captain  
And friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please :)


End file.
